


Like a beautiful tree, you can light up the room

by bellafarella



Series: 12 Days Before Christmas [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Explicit Language, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Nicknames, Not Beta Read, One Year Later, Pet Names, Teasing, True Love, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TREE DECORATING (bonus points if one of them is doing it completely wrong omg why am i in love with you) </p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a beautiful tree, you can light up the room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BekkaChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/gifts).



> Here's day 4 of 12, and it is gifted to Bekka. You're an awesome person who I adore immensely. I just wish we weren't in such different time zones so we could talk more, but we make do with what we have haha. I love ya and hope you enjoy this! (btw, I miss your writing, please don't stop!)
> 
> I got this post from the same as day 3, also you can read this alone but it follows day 3 (it's a year later in that world). Title comes from Christmas Love by Justin Bieber (again... he doesn't have that many songs guys).

It’s been a year since Mickey helped Ian after he fell off the roof putting up Christmas lights in the middle of the night. A year since they’ve been together.  
  
Mickey’s still living in the basement of the Gallagher house, but now Ian spends most nights down there. And Fiona stopped charging him rent for it, though he helps out with bills and everything else anyway.  
  
It’s the beginning of December, the next day is their one year anniversary, and everyone’s home tonight, having a movie night together.  
  
They were watching Elf when it ended and Ian says, “We should decorate the tree.” Mickey groans but Ian just tightens his grip on him, kissing his cheek.  
  
“Let’s do it,” Debbie says getting up from the recliner chair. Everyone starts to get up to get the ornaments and everything ready.  
  
“It’ll be fun, c’mon, babe,” Ian says into Mickey’s ear, kissing him on the cheek before getting up.  
  
“I need another beer first,” Mickey says heading towards the kitchen. He also gets another for Fiona, and a glass of orange juice for Ian.  
  
“Thanks,” Ian says, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
Mickey’s sitting on the sofa just handing them what they need before Ian pulls him up and tells him to actually help. Debbie and Fiona go bake some cookies, while Liam and Carl play video games.  
  
“How the hell did this turn into you and me decorating the tree?” Mickey says loud enough so they all hear him placing blame on them.  
  
“We’re baking your ungrateful ass cookies!” Fiona says sticking her head out of the kitchen. She sticks her tongue out at him when he flips her off.  
  
Ian bumps his shoulder into Mickey’s and when he looks back at him he says, “We’ll show them. It’ll be the best looking tree without their help.”  
  
“Not at the rate your going, Picasso,” Mickey teases.  
  
“What?” Ian asks confused. He looks at the tree and he thinks it looks pretty good so far, they’re only like half way done it.  
  
“You’re fuckin’ shit at decorating trees,” Mickey says with a grin.  
  
“I am not!” Ian says offended but his lips turning into a smile when Mickey laughs.  
  
“What about this looks good to you?” Mickey asks looking at the tree and back at Ian.  
  
“Well, it’s not fuckin’ done yet, first of all,” Ian says and Mickey laughs. “Secondly, the ornaments are placed evenly within the tree, and the tinsel will make it all come together when we get to it.”  
  
Mickey can’t stop laughing at how cute Ian is defending the shitty looking tree. It’s not actually that bad, he just likes teasing Ian, especially when he’s defending himself so hard. “Oh my God, why am I in love with you?” Mickey says without thinking. He stops laughing immediately and looks away from Ian who looks completely shocked.  
  
“What did you just say?” Ian asks. Mickey doesn’t look at him, just places another ornament on the tree. “Mickey, look at me.”  
  
Mickey sighs. As he turns to look at Ian he starts to say, “Look I didn’t mean to-“ Ian grabs his face and kisses him hard on the lips. Mickey kisses him back, leaning more into the kiss.  
  
Ian pulls back and rests his forehead against Mickey’s. “I love you so much, Mickey,” He says looking into his eyes.  
  
Mickey smiles at him. “I love you too, Ian,” He says. Ian grins at him before pressing their lips together again.  
  
They laugh, grinning at each other, as they get back to decorating the tree. They didn’t even notice the two ladies watching them from the kitchen until Fiona let’s out an audible ‘awww.’  
  
Mickey flips them off without even looking at them. Ian wraps his arm around his shoulder and kisses the side of his temple. Mickey leans into the embrace for a moment before getting back to work.  
  
When they’re finally done, they take a step back and look at their work.  
  
“It actually looks pretty good,” Mickey says.  
  
“It looks amazing,” Ian says looking at Mickey with a smile on his lips. Mickey rolls his eyes at him and pulls him into a kiss.  
  
  
After another movie they head downstairs and get into bed.  
  
“So you happy we did this together?” Ian asks turning on his side to look at his boyfriend.  
  
“Of course. I’m happy whenever we do anything together,” Mickey says taking Ian’s hand in his.  
  
Ian pulls Mickey closer until they’re an inch apart. “I love you so much, thanks for finally saying it,” He says.  
  
Mickey laughs. “Thanks for saying it back,” He says.  
  
Ian smiles at him before kissing him on the head. “Happy anniversary, baby,” He says softly.  
  
“Happy anniversary, Ian,” Mickey says back kissing him softly.  
  
Mickey turns around and Ian immediately wraps Mickey up in his arms. Mickey places his hands over Ian’s and wiggles in closer to him, so there’s no space between them. Ian places a small kiss to the back of Mickey’s next before they fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
